<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A shot that connects by lokilenchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164047">A shot that connects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen'>lokilenchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullet wound, Hurt James T. Kirk, M/M, Married Couple, Police Officer James T. Kirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story shows a few moments out of Jim’s and Bones’ lives in the 21th century. Jim is still an idiot and Bones is still his overly worried doctor and husband.</p><p>Trektober Day 23 (21th Century AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A shot that connects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard was covering a shift for Geoffrey in the ER, with Jim, his husband, was working himself he had nothing better to do anyway. </p><p>It was a normal, rather boring shift, a few broken bones, a few cuts that needed stitches, all in all nothing too bad. That was until Christopher Pike came into the ER. </p><p>He was still wearing the shoulder holster with the gun, had the police badge visible on his belt and had a few blood stains on his clothes. The doctor could see that the man wasn’t injured himself and that he looked somewhat apologetic. It dawned on Leonard and he could only groan.</p><p>“Chris, what did my idiot of a husband do this time?” Leonard asked, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.</p><p>“Hello to you too, Len,” Pike laughed and Leonard could only roll his eyes. “And to answer your question, it’s a clean shot right through the upper arm. Doesn’t seem too bad, he’s still in the ambulance, chatting with the paramedics, you know Sulu and Chekov, but you’re the better judge to that.”</p><p>“If he keeps up with that he’s gonna end up being as full of holes as a Swiss cheese. I can’t believe it, he attracts bullets like a magnet, the kid will be the end of mine. I have no idea how Phil kept up with you for this long, you have the same tendency to get hurt like Jim, I’m sure he had it from you,” Leonard ranted.</p><p>“Be nice to him Len, because of him taking the bullet we could catch Ayel, Nero’s second in command, we’ve never been closer to catching Nero. And Phil is a real saint for keeping up with me for this long,” the police captain said, the doors opened and Leonard made his way over there. “Remember to be nice.”</p><p>“I’m always nice,” Leonard shouted over his shoulder, before he stepped up to the stretcher Jim was seated on.</p><p>“He’s all yours doc,” Sulu said, as Jim jumped down from the stretcher. And with that the two paramedics were gone again.</p><p>“Heya Bones, good to see you,” the blond greeted happily, leaning in to kiss his husband, who rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss anyway.</p><p>“You’re a reckless idiot,” Leonard breathed after breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Yeah, but you married me and you love me nevertheless.” Jim grinned cheekily.</p><p>“You’re right, it’s my own fault, that I couldn’t get rid of you and eventually fell in love with you,” the brunette doctor answered. He couldn’t help the snort of amusement escaping him upon seeing Jim’s fake hurt expression. “Now come on we have to make sure that your arm is going to be alright.”</p><p>They were walking through the halls of the hospital on their way to do an X-ray and Leonard found it shocking how much this resembled their first meeting.</p><p>Back then Leonard had nearly been finished with his residency and had had a shift in the ER not unlike now, when a patient with a bullet wound was brought in or rather walked in. The blond haired man with blue eyes in a police uniform and with a bandage on his shoulder came right to Leonard and beamed at him like the sun.</p><p>When the brunette had heard that a shot through the shoulder would be brought in he hadn’t expected this, rather an unconscious man with a torn artery just before bleeding to death.</p><p>After they had made the X-ray he had pulled the blond into an empty treatment room. It was unbelievable, the bullet had gone through the man's shoulder without hitting the bone or an artery, it was sheer impossible that something like this happened but here officer Kirk sat, making the impossible possible.</p><p>“Do you know just how lucky you are?” Leonard grumbled.</p><p>“Yes with such a hot doctor one can only be lucky.” </p><p>“Are you flirting with me?” </p><p>“Yes, I would be dumb not to not to ask a hottie like you on a date.”</p><p>“Unbelievable.”</p><p>Leonard took care of the wound and sent him on his way without an answer on whether he would accept the date. He was sure that would have been the last he would ever see of the way too lucky and way too sexy police officer, but he was wrong. </p><p>Whenever Jim had an injury he would insist to be treated by only Dr. McCoy and every time he would ask for a date. It took a year and the coaxing of Phil Boyce for Leonard to agree to go on a date with Jim and a little less than two years later they were married.</p><p>It made Leonard grin every time he thought back about it.</p><p>And lucky like he was back then, the bullet in the upper arm also didn’t hit any bones or artery. A few hours later Jim was able to leave the hospital together with Leonard, who was finished with his shift by then. </p><p>Upon reaching their house, they spotted Chris and Phil in front of the door.</p><p>“What are you two doing here?” Jim asked.</p><p>“We need to talk with the two of you,” Phil answered.</p><p>“Well this sounds like bad news,” Leonard notes, looking into the serious faces of their mentors. “But come on in.”</p><p>They all went inside and took a seat on the dining table, Jim and Leonard on the one side and Chris and Phil opposites from them. </p><p>“To get straight to the point, we’ve been working for a long time now and it’s come to the point that we wanna have time for just ourselves, therefore we want to retire at the end of the year and suggested the two of you as sour successors, the executive boards have given their approval. Next year you’ll be head of surgery Leonard and you’ll be captain of our police department Jim.” </p><p>The two stared speechless at their mentors, both unable to stop the smiles from spreading over their faces. Jim pulled Leonard in a passionate kiss, not even realizing that the two older men got up to leave. The we’ll leave you two to celebrate now, became a background noise as they indulged in their bubble of happiness and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>